


Countdown to Christmas

by Liz_M



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_M/pseuds/Liz_M
Summary: Fuffy countdown to Christmas





	Countdown to Christmas

It was 12 days before christmas, with presents soon to come,  
but excitement was building, between the two chosen ones.  
With promises and brandied eggnog fueling fire to ignite,  
They’d hide and sneak kisses all day and all night.  
The brandy did burn, put their minds in a spin,  
The two would not fear what they soon would begin.

It was on the 11, the mistletoe did appear,  
Draped over a mound, with no clothing there.  
How the dark girl did fall, to her knees in delite  
And sucked the pretty blonde til she screamed in the night.  
When she fell, protesting, she could not take more,  
The dark one dove in and licked all that much more.

2 down, 10 days more, what’s not to adore,  
for the two lovely ones wanted oh so much more.  
She picked up a cane, all candy, all sweet,   
Then arched a brow, smirking, would the challenge she meet?  
Not one to decline, B grabbed the long treat,  
Bent Faith over and stuck it in deep.  
She pushed it and pulled it, til Faith gave a cry.  
Then she sucked all the mint the cane left deep inside.

9 days left to go, christmas was coming and soon.  
They hid from their friends, laid in bed and did spoon.  
Their tongues, they did touch, their hands, they did feel.  
In amazement they wondered could all this be real.  
She made out a list, checked it once and then twice,  
For santa was coming, be it naughty or nice.  
They dropped off the list and sat on his knee,   
Thinking, each to themselves, hope she wishes for me.

8 days and counting, still shopping to go,  
something sexy, sweet, to get them raring to go.  
The strap on she bought, stood tall, mighty and right.  
Then she turned on it’s power and it glowed in the night.  
The light it did leave as she pushed it in deep,  
But it showed once again as it slipped from the treat.  
Though randy and ready she pushed it back in  
And thrust over and over til she felt their souls blend.

7 days left, how could that be so?  
Time was passing quick, that much they did know.  
They went on patrol, all sexy and sleek  
And leaned over the stones, touching each other’s pink.  
The vamps, they did scurry, fast running away.  
The slayers didn’t care, their hands pumping away.

6 more days, something lacy she got.  
She put on to model and got herself hot.  
She touched and she tingled, til her girl she did find,  
Then got bent over backwards and entered from behind.  
How the dark beauty bit into her back and her neck  
As she pushed another finger into the hot sticky mess.

5x5 and counting as my Faith would say,  
but she wouldn’t get up, try as I may.  
There she was in her glory, all naked and true,  
Touching herself, til she glistened with dew.  
My mouth how it watered, my breaths did catch.  
I straddled her, thrusting, as she played with my breasts.

4 days and counting, caught me making a pie,  
being watched and ogled by lust filled eyes.  
Her hands how they touched, her eyes how they looked,  
She cleared off the table and there I got took.  
She licked and she sucked, til my hips they did buck  
And she raised up her hand and sucked the juice up.

3 days, still counting, put up the tree.  
I did decorations, she did me.  
Our clothes did fly, our screams did ring  
And drowned out the carolers attempting to sing.  
Their voices so merry, making it feel so right,  
Grinding together, so wet, hot and tight.

2 days to go and the stockings were hung,  
filled will all kinds of goodies to make my girl cum.  
The batteries ready, the lingerie too,  
And a small little tube of some slippery goo.  
Mango, my favorite, an oral delite.  
I dropped to my knees, sucking from noon until night.

1 day left, with wrapping to do.  
Hid from the others, out of their view.  
The looks we did steal, the touches we took,  
Only foreplay, until we could fuck.  
As the last guest left, eyes whispered their needs.  
We fell to the carpet, the rug burning our knees.  
Tempting, teasing and tasting galore,  
Crying out, cumming, begging for more.

Christmas has come, finally at last.  
We lit up the fire and I opened her sash.  
I found her covered in ribbons and bows,  
It gave me a tingle from head to my toes.  
My clothes she did take, one by one, from me.  
Then we laid by the fire, under the tree.  
My sex, she did straddle, as she ground into me,  
Filling my heart and my mind with much needed glee.  
As she rode me, she whispered, did my ears hear her right?  
Merry Sexmas baby, I’m gonna ride you all night.


End file.
